1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for setting correction values by setting correction values based on measured values obtained by measuring the density of a test pattern.
2. Related Art
In printing apparatuses such as inkjet printers, the density of a test pattern that is printed by a printing apparatus is measured to obtain a measured value, and ink ejection condition is adjusted based on the obtained measured value (For example, see JP-A-2-54676).
In order to meet a recent demand for higher image quality, it is conceived to set adjusting information (correction values, for example) for each density of the printed image. However, it is difficult to include every level of density in the test pattern. Therefore, it is conceived to constitute the test pattern with typical density, and obtain correction values using measured values of the typical density. For example, it is conceived that a pair of density that are the closest to a subject density is specified, and correction values are set using measured values of this pair of density.
However, measured values of density vary depending on each type of ink. For example, even with patterns printed at the same gradation value, the measured values of density vary depending on each ink color, and each type of color material used. For this reason, if such a pair of density is specified uniformly, depending on the type of ink, precision of set correction values may be impaired.